


pool

by ML55555



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Billy catches Mike staring at him at the pool, he gives him exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebldomakr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/gifts), [big_slug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_slug/gifts).



Mike couldn’t help himself apparently, he hated that he found Billy Hargrove hot, he shouldn’t find someone like him, not someone who had tried to kill one of his friends and hurt him but he did, found himself having dreams about what it would be like to be fucked by him, against his will roughly, Billy not allowing him to cum until he’s pleased Billy enough. Every time he had one of those dreams he’d wake up with cum staining his underwear.

Right now Mike was at the pool with his family, and it was just his luck that Billy was on lifeguard duty. He could tell Billy caught him staring at his toned body, the sweat glistening off of his chest. He was lucky he was in the pool the entire time or else everyone would clearly see he was hard. Something he definitely didn’t want, yeah he could play it off by all the girls in bikini’s but it seems like Billy is already watching him and him having one would not help.

Once he went to the bathroom to pee, Mike saw Billy was following him, at least he thought he was. Mike couldn’t be sure if he was actually following him to the bathroom or just something else. Once in the stall he heard Billy start talking to him.

“Meet me in the lockers once the pool closes. I know you’ve been staring at me Mike.” Billy said that quite casually, like it had happened before. Though Mike wouldn’t be surprised if it actually had.

“W-what?” Mike wasn’t expecting that causing him to stutter and blush, thankfully Billy couldn’t see that.

“You heard me, I can tell you just want to be fucked, by anyone, but especially me. It’s so obvious your a fag slut” Billy said the last part harshly, causing Mike to flinch in the stall.

“What about my family” He wasn’t sure why he asked that, they probably wouldn’t actually care, and he wants this, though he wouldn’t tell Billy that.

“Fuck them”

“O-ok”

Once it was night and the pool closed Mike snuck out of the car to the locker room, making sure that Nancy didn’t notice, her being the only one to actually care. Once there he was immediately thrown down on the bench by Billy, his ears ringing some from the impact, Mike knew he shouldn’t be doing this but it had been so long since he was able to be fucked by Will, or even Troy who had used him a few times before, that it didn’t matter his dick was already hard, straining against his shorts leaving a small bulge. Billy was still only in his bathing suit, a very obvious bulge showing. Once he recovered Mike sat up on the bench and looked up at the older boy and stared at his toned, sweaty chest and down to his massive bulge. 

“I suggest you do something unless you want one of your friends to get hurt” As Billy said this he pulled on Mike’s hair to get him closer to him and cause the boy some pain.

Mike immediately moved to his crotch before pulling down Billy’s swimsuit freeing his eight and a half inch dick surrounded by a forest of his blond pubic hair. Mike immediately got hit by a scent that was all Billy and he loved it, loved that even his scent exhumed power, like everything else did, he loved how powerless he felt around Billy, that he was just going to be used by Billy like a doll. Getting fucked by Will was nice but a lot of times too gentle, he needed to be fucked hard, and the first time Troy raped him after school it satisfied that need some, and Troy is still rough but he’s heard stories about how Billy is, and needs that. 

Mike opened his mouth and took all of Billy’s massive dick into his mouth, swallowing all the way to the base, inhaling more of Billy’s intoxicating scent, his pubes tickling at Mike’s nose. Billy moved his hands to Mike’s hair grabbing it roughly before pulling him back off his dick before back on at a rough pace, thrusting forward in a harsh rhythm. Mike moaned from the harsh treatment earning him a small laugh from Billy that just like everything else made him more horny than he thinks he’s ever been. When he was thrown off of Billy he looked up and saw the lust in Billy’s eyes, making him shudder as he looked to see his dirty blond hair sticking to his face. 

“Strip slut, then prepare yourself. Unless you really want it to hurt” as Billy said that he slapped Mike’s bubble butt causing him to jump a little.

The dark haired boy immediately followed the orders he was given to him. As he got out of his underwear, freeing his five inch dick he heard Billy laugh. 

“Wow you are destined just to be used by people like me, no way you’d ever please someone with that tiny thing. And your shaved, just a little fag waiting to be used.” Mike blushed at the comment before letting out a tiny squeak when Billy hit his balls, before roughly squeezing them, a small droplet of pre dripping out of his penis.

Mike then layed down on one of the benches before moving his legs up to his shoulders for easy access to his ass before slipping some fingers in his mouth licking them around to get them wet before slipping two into his asshole scissoring to open himself. He quickly added a third finger, moaning loudly. He was then told to removed his fingers and did as told. Billy then roughly entered him, causing Mike to scream and moan at the same time. 

“God you’ve been fucked before haven’t you slut? Be truthful or else you won’t cum at all” Billy hit his prostate with every word on that causing Mike to moan and try to grip the sides of the bench.

“F-fuck. Yes I’ve been fucked before. Will and Troy. Troy raped me after school!” Mike was screaming almost every word, so lost in Billy and pleasure he couldn’t care about anything else.

“You sure it was rape? Because a fag like you, well, your just enjoying it so much that it wouldn’t really be rape.” Billy pinched both of Mike’s nipples, squeezing them, causing him to squirm and push his ass back against Billy’s dick. 

Mike looked up at Billy with half-lidded eyes, sweat dripping from Billy’s chest, his muscles making Mike seem so small and weak, needed to be dominated, and he was, even more than with Troy at any point. His moans were getting louder and higher pitched, his cock twitching with every thrust. 

“M-more please Billy need more” Mike’s pleading was high pitched, his face red, tears starting to flow from his eyes as Billy placed his hand around his dick, not allowing him to cum.

“Ok, slut, I’ll give you more. As long as you agree to be my slave to be fucked whenever I want and do whatever I want” Billy slowed his thrusts down, causing Mike to whine, before speaking.

“Ok Master, just please fuck me harder Master need it please!” He weakly thrusted his hips back, trying to get more contact out of it. Even without the bargaining he’d be okay with being Billy’s… no Master’s slave, he was the perfect owner for a little fag like him, someone who could put him in a place since he could be cocky at times, and he was everything he wasn’t, strong, muscular, someone girls would want. 

Billy started going faster and rougher, the bench rocking slightly with each thrust. Mike’s hair was sticking to his head, eyes closed in pleasure, as his mouth let out a constant stream of high pitched moans. Billy was starting to let out a string of fucks as he was getting closer, he let go his grip of Mike’s dick as Mike came as soon as he did that, ropes of cum shooting out of his dick onto his chest and head. He licked around his mouth tasting his own cum for the first time. 

“Good you can already cum from just getting fucked slave” Mike looked up at Billy before he felt himself cum for a second time as Billy shot his cum deep into his ass. Billy then bit at Mike’s neck, drawing blood as he left a dark bruise and repeated that all over Mike’s neck, marking him as his. “I expect you to clean this up slut, if you don’t you’ll be punished, though you’d probably like that.”

Mike moved to start cleaning up his mess, legs shaky from the fucking he received. Once it was all cleaned up he collapsed into Billy’s arms as he was dragged to his car before driving off to his own house, Mike would need a shower before returning to his family and Max was out with Lucas somewhere, Neil was out drinking somewhere, so more fun at Billy’s house it was, no matter the mood Mike was in, he was his slave, he does what his master wants.


End file.
